Everything
by McGorgeous
Summary: Deputy Brenda Leigh Johnson is hopelessly in love with her boss Will Pope, but will he leave his wife for her? And what happens when Fritz Howard appears in the picture? Summary sucks, story is better Fritz/Brenda eventually, continue YAY or Nay?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **K, guys this is my first not involving-Addison-story and yeah so the first for Fritz and Brenda.  
**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische (yhyh, dont own em.)

**LOVE YOU HUBBY** (obvious enough babe? lol)

**Everything  
**"Will, it's me. You said you would call me back, but you didn't, so I thought I'd call." Oh god, this sounded so desperate and Brenda knew it, nothing good could come from crushing on her boss, her much older boss. She probably was totally wrong for believing that he would actually leave his wife to be with her, but she had faith. Actually Brenda had faith in quite a lot, but this time, all the signs were telling her to just give this up. But why?

She had no reason to. No other guy who would be worth giving this hopeless liaison up for. So she kept on having faith that Will Pope would leave his wife, leave his family to be with her. To make her his constant, his person to turn to, his everything.

Brenda sighed and leaned back in her chair. Did this really make sense? Or was he just playing with her and her feelings? No, this was the wrong way of thinking. He loved her.

He loved her as much as she loved him. Well, or so she hoped.

But the truth was she had never even spent the entire night with him, always afraid of getting caught. Still he had a special place in her heart, in her life.

Maybe it was because she looked up to him, like a little girl falling for the prince with the fast horse and the good heart on TV. Maybe it was love, maybe he was the one. The one guy who was meant for her, her soul mate. Prince Charming, who, according to all the Disney movies her mama had let her watch over the years when she was little, every girl would find some day. No one could really tell, because no one had ever been able to look through Will Pope.

But suddenly the annoying blurring of her phone startled Brenda out of her thoughts. She began to hastily look for her phone and then finally found it in her m&m's package. "Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson." She answered, as usual.

"_Brenda, this is Will."_ He always kept everything so formal, but her face still lit up every time he called and she shifted on her chair, playing with a strand of her long blond hair.

"Hey Will." She smiled into the phone, grinning like a little kid underneath the Christmas tree. But her smile was about to vanish sooner than she would have thought.

"_Well, listen, I have to cancel."_ Cancel. She knew exactly what he had to cancel on. Her. Tonight he had promised to take her out for dinner and she had been looking forward to this for weeks now, so her disappointment was evident in her voice as she spoke again. "Will, don't worry, really." Brenda plastered on a smile, in spite of herself.

"_Thanks, I'll see you around."_ And with this he hung up. He just hung up on her, no goodbye, no saying 'I love you', nothing.

Brenda stared down at the phone in her hands, unable to form words or to put it away. He had hung up on her.

A couple of hours later Brenda had eventually recovered from her shock, though she couldn't entirely get over the disappointment she felt. But this was 

personal and had to stay out of the office so she quickly pushed all thoughts of Will back, walking down the long hallway. Work was waiting and she was about to meet Fritz Howard from the FBI, who she was going to be working with on her next case. Her heels were clicking on the floor, click, click, click. The heels she had started wearing ever since she had fallen for Will. They went perfectly with skirts and skirts showed of her legs. The clicking that had used to drive her crazy. Oh god, this was sounding so desperate. Maybe it even was, trying everything to make him look at her, make him notice her. LA hadn't changed anything for that matter. It had made everything worse since they were now in California and Brenda had more tanned skinny girls to be jealous of.

"Chief?" Again she was startled in her thoughts, this time by Sergeant Gabriel behind her. Brenda spun around looking at the young man in confusion. She had been so absolutely lost in her thoughts and daydreams.

"We're in here." He gave her a slight smile, already used to her being distracted every now and then.

"Oh, right…" She looked ahead of her and realized that she had been about to running into a couple of police men drinking coffee. Brenda quickly turned around and gave Sergeant Gabriel and apologizing smile as she walked into the room where everyone was already waiting for her and sat down on a chair across from a handsome man who she supposed must be Fritz Howard.

After introduction and talking about their case for a little while Agent Thao took over, explaining how the victim must have been stabbed with such enthusiasm that always made Brenda smile to herself. She could feel Fritz Howard's eyes on her, but each time she looked over at him, he quickly shifted his gaze back to Agent Thao. Why did he?

Brenda furrowed her eyebrows together and kept gazing over at him every now and then. She blushed when it was him catching her looking. Her cheeks turned into a deep crimson color and she quickly looked down at her hands in her lap. This was so embarrassing, damnit, why did she have to look?!

Fritz grinned to himself when he saw her looking down and Thao seemed to be so lost in what he was telling that he didn't even notice when Chief Johnson looked back up and looked eyes with Fritz.

**TBC**

If you want me to, so lemme know what cha thinkin a/b it

**GIMME**


	2. Date equals revenge?

**A/N: **Uhh 3 reviews? If I wouldn't love Fritz and Brenda this much I wouldn't continue, just FYI.

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische.

Since I seem to be writing this for Liz only, then this story is dedicated to you lol, hope at least you enjoy!

**Date equals revenge?**

Later that day Brenda was sat in her office, skimming over some files. Actually she had wanted to go home, but there was no reason to, so she had decided to stay at the office and maybe if she'd get lucky she'd be figure out where all those women were. This case was one of the most complex ones she had ever seen in her entire life. Twelve prostitutes missing, one of them already found. Smothered and buried in the desert. But there was only one body, no remainders of the killer, his clothing, etc. And honestly it was driving Brenda insane, she wanted to solve this case, seek justice, but all she could do was going through the files again. She twirled her pencil around, as always when she was lost in though. But Brenda was that lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Fritz Howard leaning against the door frame and watching her.

"Chief Johnson." He grinned when she jumped slightly. "Still at the office at this hour?"

"Hmm yes, even if it might surprise you, not only the FBI solves cases." Brenda answered, looking back at the file. Everyone in the FBI she had met so far had this huge ego that couldn't be bruised, they believed it was only them solving cases, without any help. And it made her sick. But this guy seemed different. Brenda couldn't put her finger on what made him different from all the sassy and arrogant FBI agents but she couldn't shake the feeling off that he indeed was different.

"Ouch that hurt." Fritz chuckled, normally he would have left now and given up but she was something special and he wasn't entirely sure why he didn't just leave, she obviously didn't want to have dinner with him. But no there was something forcing him to stay.

"Well, I don't get paid for nice words." She responded, her gaze still fixed on the file, even though she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything right now. Was it because he was watching her? No, don't be stupid Brenda, you're just tired.

"Would you like to have dinner with me some day?" He blurted out. Why did he just say this? She obviously would say no. Great, getting turned down. Brenda's head shot up and she looked at him in disbelieve. He just did not ask her out, did he?!

"Oh you don't want to go out with me."

"I think I might just." Fritz couldn't help but grin at her as she took her glasses off to get a better look at him, this time without feeling embarrassed when he caught her looking.

"Like on a date?" Brenda raised both of her eyebrows. She hadn't been asked out on a date in like forever and now it seemed weird, after all she was with Will. No, she wasn't really with him but they were… well it was complicated.

"Yes, like on a date." He waited for her to respond. What was she going to say?

"Erm… Okay." She nodded her head slightly. Why did she just say yes?! Gosh, she really wasn't the spur of the moment kind of person. What had gotten into her now?!

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow after work?" Fritz gave her a charming smile.

"Sure." Brenda was still slightly shocked she had agreed but now it was too late to go back and honestly she didn't know if she did want to reverse time and just say no and turn him down. Maybe she was getting sick…

"Okay, see you then." He turned around and walked out of the door, leaving her speechless and Brenda Lee Johnson never was speechless!

_Okay, what just happened? He asked you out and you said… yes! This can't be good, it just can't be good in any way! Dating a co-worker, well I am doing that now. No, actually we're not dating oh and Fritz isn't a colleague, now is he?  
_Brenda began to chew her pen, her mind running on overdrive.  
_What does this mean? Maybe it doesn't mean anything, he probably just wants to be friends, nothing more, but—_

Then her cell phone rang and Brenda jumped slightly at the sound. She glanced down at the caller ID, before picking up.

"Hey Will."

"_Brenda, hi. So listen, I'm sorry I cancelled earlier, but I want to make it up to you?"  
__  
_'Make up what?! Cancelling on me all the time? Ignoring me at the office? Still being with your wife?!' Brenda thought to herself, getting angry, but Will was talking again.

_"What about dinner tomorrow night?"_

"Tomorrow? No, sorry, I have a date."

"_You… you what?!" Will asked dumb-folded he wasn't used to this, Brenda didn't date, she just didn't, she couldn't! She was with him! Who the hell would she date?!_

"I. Have. A. Date." Brenda repeated slowly. "But hey, I have to go now, bye." She hung up, this felt really good.

xxx

Soooo, I know it was short but I now really have plans for this fic!  
**GIMME**


	3. Honesty

**A/N: **Okay, so I told pretty much everyone I wouldn't be updating. Ever again. Because I just don't feel like writing and have other things to do, but anyways, I updated now, because I actually felt like it. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Sue me or you'll sleep with the fische. Old rules apply, I don't own anything.

So, I've just written about two pages for this, a limerick and a Husku! Now I just have a Sestina left. Anyone any ideas for that?

**Honesty**

Maybe this was working; maybe this was the cure for all her misery. Going out with Fritz might have been the best thing that could have happened to Brenda Lee Johnson, but she did it for the wrong motives. She actually just wanted to get back at Will for treating her like this throughout the last couple of months. Surely he was sweet and didn't look bad, actually he looked pretty good, but this wasn't the point and right now was time to focus, to focus on the more important things in life. Like murder and not the high school flashback crushes and mixed up emotions she was having.

With this Brenda got up, smoothed her skirt down and headed out of her office. It was time to focus on the more important things.

"Is this where you found the victims?" She raised her eyebrows at the police officer, who had been at the crime scene before Brenda, something she didn't appreciate much.

"Yes Ma'am." The officers nodded a grin on his face.

"What's so funny about two chopped up bodies buried in the desert? " Brenda knew exactly what he was grinning about, apparently the entire world knew she was from Georgia and her accent was oh so funny to the snobby people in LA.

„Nothing Ma'am." He looked down, making a victorious smile appear on her features.

„Well then, that's what I thought." She turned around, walking over to where the bodies had been found, the image that she now saw even worse than anything Brenda had ever witnessed or heard. Her hand flew up to her mouth and shock was evident in her eyes. Their victims weren't adults, they were children.

One hour later Brenda was sat on a table, with her team, Will, Taylor and Fritz Howard, who was seated across from her.

"So, what does the FBI think all this is about?" Will Pope looked at Fritz, who had been busy watching Brenda from the corner of his eye, so he was slightly startled by the question.

"The FBI? Oh… we…" He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the amused smirks oh Gabriel and Daniel's faces. "We have no clue, when the first two victims were found we thought that drugs were involved somehow, but three children…" Fritz sighed, the FBI was as lost on the case as Paris Hilton on speaking without using the word 'like'.

The table was silent; they all knew that if they wouldn't be able to find this killer any time soon, then there would be more dead children in the desert, this was only the beginning of something none of them had ever seen.

"Our victims were between 8 and 12 years old, all of them white. They don't show any signs of violence, no scratches, no bruises, no sexual assault, nothing."

"But they've all been chopped up?" Of course it was Flint asking this, who else?

"In deed leuteanant." Brenda nodded her head. "The legs were burried about fifeteen feet away from the upper body parts and their…" She paused and swallowed, the image of the crime scene popping up in her mind.

"Heads and arms." Fritz finished for her, notiving her face was as white as chalk.

"And we all have no clue who could have done this?" Provenza knew the answer to this question, but it still didn't keep him from asking anyway. All of them had spent the entire night trying to figure this case out and now they had to start all over again.

"There were no fibres of anything, not one hair, not one fingerprint. So, we have nothing." Thao buried his head in his hands, all of them were on the edge, knowing that if they wouldn't find something soon, they'd be responsible for more deaths, of innocent children.

"I'm afraid I have to say we need to wait for something else to happen. Because right now, it could've been one guy, a gang, a drug pusher or even an alien. We have nothing to work with."

"So this means we are just gonna wait for this person to kill again?" Brenda's eyes widened at this and she looked at Will. He couldn't actually be saying this.

"I'm sorry, but that's all we can do for now." Detective Taylor said and got up. Even though he wouldn't admit it, this was also bothering him, just as much as it was bothering all the others. He wasn't made out of stone after all, even if he liked to act that way.

"I can't believe this." She sighed and leaned against the cold wall.

"Me neither but they are right, all we can do for now is wait." Fritz was stood in front of her, everyone else had left already but Brenda had insisted to stay and take one more look at the files so he had offered his help.

"It just seens as if we can't do anything, we're helplessly trapped." Brenda ran her fingers through her long blond curls.

"I know." He gave her an understanding look and she smiled slightly in return. "So, can I still take you out for dinner?"

Her nose crinkled slightly and he could tell she was debating with herself whether she should go or not.

"Sure." Brenda answered after a few seconds of considering his offer. She had decided that this day was bad enough, there was no need for eating tons of chocolate again, especially not alone.

"May I?" Fritz offered her his hand, which she took.

"So you moved here from Georgia for what? The beach?" Of course Fritz knew about her and Will Pope, everyone did, but he wanted to know if she really moved to LA for him.

Brenda chuckled at this "Isn't it obvious that I don't spend that much time at the beach?" She raised her eyebrows at him but then decided to just answer his question. "I moved here because of my job, here I got a promotion, it was actually worth being hated by everyone." And she wasn't lying, it really was worth it.

"So you didn't move here because Will Pope asked you to?" He had to ask this, needing an honest answer before he wouldn't be able to change his mind about dating her.

At first she was taken aback by this question, but soon recovered from her shock. "Honestly, I did. I moved here because he promised to leave his wife, which I know won't happen, so …"

"You two aren't…" Fritz couldn't find the right words for what he was trying to ask.

"Dating anymore? No, we aren't, it's been over for quite a while." Okay, maybe that was a lie, but he didn't need to know everything.

"Okay." He nodded his head and both of them went back to their dinner.

So, I hope you guys actually liked my update, I have no clue where I'm going with this fic, so any ideas are welcome and your reviews will make me update sooner!


End file.
